Touka Kousaku
Touka Kousaku'' (Kousaku Touka, 耕作 '桃花)'' is a chūnin ranked kunoichi of Konohagakure, and later of Kumogakure, created by Mrs-Rima-Nara on Deviantart. Background more on EVERYTHING later :D Personality Touka is a very straight forward person, prefering to simply get on with something rather than putting it off, resulting in her also being very organised. However, she can be very stubborn, a trait shown alot while around her older sister, Momoko, with whom she argues constantly. Touka is also a very observant person, shown from how she is one of those who notice Momoko's feelings towards Shinju, yet she never mentions them to anyone. She can be a little naive, sometimes believing Momoko when she's lying, but she soon realises and turns back to argue with her again. Appearance Touka inherited the same blue eyes and light blonde hair as many in the Kousaku clan. She has tanned skin, also like many in the clan, and a good figure. She often has scars and bruises from her mission, though, unless they're on her face or left leg, they're generally unseen. Her outfit consists of a light blue turtleneck-type top, covered by a light brown jacket, closed only by a black clasp. Underneath she wears a light grey fishnet top and on her hands are black, fingerless gloves. She also wears a light grey skirt that stops half way over her left leg in both the front and back, and over that she wears a turquoise sash, tied at her right hip. Underneath she wears black shorts and bandages all up her right leg, and on her feet are normal, black shinobi sandals. During the shinobi war, Touka wears the Konoha flak jacket and a long sleeved, black top, as well as long, black trousers with her bandage still underneath, and standard black shinobi sandals. Abilities Touka tends to stick to lightning and earth based mid-range jutsu rather than trying to go into close-range combat. Her biggest flaw during combat is her inability to free herself from even the most basic barrier jutsu. Clan techniques Unfortunately, for a reason unknown to many, Touka is unable to use the clan's techniques, or any other kind of barrier technique. This also makes it extremely difficult for her to escape from barriers. Status Here you can insert a star diagram of the status, or you can create tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * Touka's name means 'rare peach blossom' while her second name, Kousaku, means 'cultivation/farming'. * The Kousaku clan specialise in barrier jutsu, although Touka is unable to create any kind of barrier. * Touka and Momoko are very close, despite their arguing, as is shown when Momoko comforts Touka in the moments before their death. Reference *The first picture of Touka you see, as in the one above the long table, was made by Mytties on deviantart. Category:DRAFT